1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for a bridge for implementing a converged network protocol to facilitate communication between different communication protocol networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fibre Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) is a protocol standard that encapsulates Fibre Channel (FC) frames in Ethernet frames to allow an Ethernet network to communication with low latency, high performance networks, such as Fibre Channel. FCoE requires extensions or enhancements to the Ethernet protocol. The enhanced functions provided are referred to as Data Center Bridging (DCB) and Converged Enhanced Ethernet (CEE). A FCoE fabric is built with switches and adaptors that support the CEE and DCB protocols. An FCoE fabric includes a CEE/DCB switch that has ports for Fibre Channel connections and ports to connect to CEE ports supporting the enhanced CEE/DCB functions. Enhanced Ethernet ports are implemented in a Converged Network Adaptors (CNA) and the switches for interfacing between the FCoE fabric and Fibre Channel network are also known as Fibre Channel Forwarders (FCF). The FCoE fabric, also referred to as a Data Center Fabric, interacts with a real Fibre Channel fabric, and FCoE supports advanced Fibre Channel features.
In FCoE, frames from Fibre Channel packets are encapsulated into an Ethernet frame by a logical end point (LEP) which is a translator between the Ethernet and Fibre Channel protocols. The CNA adaptors, FCoE switches, and FCFs comprise LEPs. Further, software can be provided to perform the LEP operations on a server.
However, to integrate Ethernet networks with FCoE switches, the servers and hosts in the Ethernet network must have adaptors that support the CEE protocol, such as CNA adaptors. Replacing the relatively inexpensive legacy Ethernet adaptors, i.e., those supporting IEEE 802.11, with adaptors that support FCoE can be expensive.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for integrating a legacy Ethernet network with a FCoE network to allow lossless communication with a Fibre Channel fabric.